


Paper Flowers

by liepard442



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, SetoMary Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liepard442/pseuds/liepard442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marry is working on making some paper flowers when Seto comes in without her noticing~ Basically, just a cute little one-shot that involves these two sitting down and making flowers... And Marry feeling kind of sentimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Flowers

Marry had been sitting quietly at the coffee table, her focus on the supplies positioned neatly in front of her. On one side, she had a neat stack of tissue paper of several different colors-- On the other was a small container of pipe cleaners, which she used as the stems, and then a pair of scissors, and a small basket on the floor, which she would stack the finished products in. 

While she was still slow with her work, wanting each individual flower to be as close to perfect as possible… Marry had definitely started to speed up just the slightest bit with her work, though she was still quite slow-- Not that it was really an issue, considering she enjoyed herself quite a bit. If anything, much like knitting and crochet, making these paper flowers could be counted as a  _ hobby.  _

Nonetheless, she still worked really hard on them. Even if it wasn’t much… It was Marry’s own, special way of at least  _ trying  _ to help the Dan. … Even with Kano and Kido’s teasing. At this point, she had started to get used to it-- After all, as mean as the two of them could be sometimes, they were still her friends- And, even with their meanness, she still appreciated them- … And they always apologized once they realized that they  _ might  _ have taken things just a bit too far for the white haired girl to handle. 

That was, most definitely, one thing that Marry really enjoyed about the Dan. Even if they were mean at times… They could always tell if they had taken things too far. And, if they had, it wasn’t too long until they apologized and tried their best to cheer her up again. … Well,  _ most  _ of the Dan was like that-- Maybe Hibiya was a bit different in that regard, but it wasn’t like he was  _ intentionally  _ mean to her in the first place! He was just kind of… bitter to everyone. Which she could understand, considering everything that had happened. The same could be said about Shintaro-- 

Of course, even then, there was one member of the Dan that Marry definitely found herself appreciating the most. In her opinion, he was the nicest member of the group. And that was definitely saying something, with people like  _ Momo  _ around at this point! Then again, perhaps her caring about him so much was due to what all he had done for her… But, nonetheless, Marry Kozakura cared a  _ lot  _ about one member in particular…

_ Seto.  _

And that wasn’t just because of the fact that the two of them were dating at this point-- Honestly, that fact in itself was one that Marry  _ herself  _ seemed to overlook quite a bit… She cared so much about Seto, since he was so legitimately nice to her. If it hadn’t been for him, she would have never gotten the chance to meet the rest of the Mekakushi Dan. … If it weren’t for Seto, she would still be all alone in that small cottage in the middle of the forest--

Marry had been so lost in her own thoughts that she nearly jumped up from the floor when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder from behind-- Instinctively, her hair stood on end… Until she slowly turned her head to see Seto behind her, that friendly and familiar smile on his face as he sat down on the couch behind her. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to startle you like that, Marry-” he apologized quickly, his voice calm and reassuring like always. As he spoke, Marry’s hair finally calmed down- Settling to flow down her back, as it usually did. 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine, Seto!~” she responded quickly, gently placing the flower that she had been working on on the coffee table. Slowly turning herself around, so that she was completely Seto, her smile bright and cheerful. “I just didn’t hear you come in, that’s all-” she added, trying to reassure the other that she was perfectly fine. She knew that Seto was perfectly aware of how… skittish she could be at times, and  _ she  _ was aware of how worried her could get over even the  _ smallest  _ things… So it didn’t hurt to try and reassure him that there was nothing for him to worry about, right? 

As Marry had expected, Seto gave a firm nod. He wasn’t going to press the issue, considering that’s all it had been- He’d just startled her, since she hadn’t noticed him come in. That was… definitely something that was easy to do, since Marry was so skittish in general. Even if she had started to get better over the past year or so, it was still a big part of her personality. … Which was fine. “Alright, if you say so,” he responded, glancing around the petite girl’s fluffy mass of hair to the table that was in front of him- And now behind her. “So you were working on your flowers, huh?” 

Marry nodded quickly, her hair bobbing just the slightest bit as she answered his question. “Mhmm!” Not that she had really gotten much done… But, hey, she had been enjoying herself. “... Though I didn’t get many made…-” she added, trailing off just the slightest bit. For not even a second, there seemed to be a look of slight discontent on her face. However, it was quickly gone. 

Not that Seto didn’t  _ notice  _ that, of course. He was good at reading expressions- Yes, maybe it would be easier to use his power for things like that… But, at the same time, the thoughts of others’ were none of his business. … Besides, there… may be things that he wouldn’t want to hear, that others wouldn’t  _ want  _ for him to hear- … So he’d refrain from using it unless he absolutely had to. 

… Not that he needed to to be able to tell that Marry seemed somewhat discouraged. There were a few moments of silence between the two of them, before Seto finally spoke up with his suggestion, easily breaking the awkwardness that the two of them had fallen into for a few moments. “... Well, in that case- Would you like me to help you make some?” It wasn’t like he had anything else to do-- … And it was a nice excuse to spend time doing something with Marry. If Seto were to be completely honest with himself he… definitely hadn’t been spending enough time with her here recently. Not that he didn’t have a ‘legitimate’ excuse-- … Work had definitely taken a lot out of him. Both in terms of time, as well as in terms of energy. If he wasn’t out, at work, he was probably sound asleep in their room. 

… And, yeah. The two of them were together most nights, when he didn’t have to work… But it just wasn’t the same as sitting down and actually  _ doing  _ something with the petite, 1/4th Medusa. 

Of course, as soon as she heard Seto’s suggestion… Marry’s face just kind of… instantly lit up. There was joy and excitement visible in her pale, pink eyes… And, if one looked closely, they could see the strands of hair that hung over her shoulders  _ wiggle  _ ever so  _ slightly-  _ To some people, it could be considered strange… But to Seto? It was the most precious and adorable sight that he could ever hope to see. All of those were signs that he’d, most definitely, made her day with his suggestion. 

“Of course-!” Marry responded almost instantly-- Her delight also  _ very  _ apparent in her voice. Almost instantly, she had turned her back to Seto, so that she was focused on her supplies on the coffee table once again-- Seto couldn’t help but chuckle upon hearing her annoyed huff as she realized that, while she had turned to face him, her hair had made her piles of supplies into a bit of a cluttered mess-- 

The neatly stacked pile of tissue paper was all over the table, and the container that held the pipe cleaners was knocked over- … Though, luckily, none of them had fallen out onto the floor. It didn’t take Marry long to straighten everything back up, however-- And, as soon as she was done, she quickly scooted over to one side- … Patting the floor next to her for Seto to join her. There was nothing  _ wrong  _ with sitting on the floor, after all. And, it would probably be much more comfortable than leaning over from the couch…- 

_ Plus,  _ it would also give Marry a reason to lean over on Seto as the two of them worked on the paper flowers… It would be a nice, relaxing experience! Or, at least, that’s what she’d decided-- It’d definitely be a good chance for the two of them to talk-- … And a good chance for her to hear about Seto’s day, which was  _ definitely  _ something that she looked forward to when he got home from work. 

Even the more… pointless and mundane things were interesting to hear about- Considering that, not even a few years ago, she wouldn’t have even gotten the chance to hear about experiences like Seto’s first-hand. Maybe it could be seen as strange… But it was still nice, nonetheless. That was one thing that she had decided years ago when the two of them first met each other, after all-- … Well, that she had decided after he had managed to gain her trust. That she wouldn’t take a single  _ moment  _ with him for granted. Every moment that the two of them spent together, no matter how small or mundane the task was, it would be something that she would treasure for days, even  _ years  _ to come. 


End file.
